Cheat For Hire
by JustJayne
Summary: My name is Susanna, but you will know me as Sookie when you meet me. I will be just who you want me to be. Your perfect fantasy come to life, that is because I have been hired by your spouse to get you to cheat on them.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, Yeah, I know another story. I fully and completely blame my girl MissyDee. It is her fault I even read most of the books. Her fault I think Alexander Skarsgard (aka Eric Northman) is one of the tallest, hottest, vikingesk men on this planet. It is also her fault I am completely and utterly addicted to Fanfictions. So you all know who to blame but also thank for this story. Love you MissyDee. Oh yeah she is also an amazing writer so if you want to check her out look at my faves.

* * *

><p>This Questionnaire about the Subject is timed. You will have 25 minutes to fill out the questionnaire of 19 questions. Each question will have its own time limit and after that limit has been reached it will proceed to the next question. Topic changes will be highlighted before a new line of questioning begins. At the end you will need to type your full name and select Agree, which will then save and close the questionnaire.<p>

A constant internet connection is needed. Please fill out with as much information as possible. Subject will be contacted within 72 hours.

Hopefully, since you have gone through the specific steps to get this questionnaire, you are prepared to proceed and understand the implications of submitting this application.

Discretion is of the utmost importance and at anytime it seems that there is outside knowledge of arrangement, there will be immediate cancellation of contact and no refund of purchases.

Please click on the word **QUESTIONNAIRE.**

**General Information**

Subject's Full Name:_

City and State:_

Place of work:_

Education:_

Family background:_

**Subject's Preference**

Favorite Food Type:_

Fashion Style:_

Sports Preference and Team names:_

Type of Car Driven:_

Extra Curricular Activities:_

Friends:_

**Woman Preference**

Type of Woman:_

Preferred Look in a Woman(Hair, Eyes, Height, Makeup, Body Shape, Skin Shade):

Dress Type/Style:_

Importance of Woman's Education:_

**Sexual Preference**

Favorite location for sex:_

Favorite Sex position:_

Sexual appetite:_

Sexual themes:_

You have completed this application and now must enter your full name and select Agree. Thank you for your time. Contact with Subject will be in 72 hours.

* * *

><p>There you have the questionnaire. I know it isn't much but you will get so much more in chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit.<p>

Muwah

JustJayne


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU! Thank you to those who reviewed my story and the many who have added it to their alerts. Thanks again MissyDee for being such a sweet beta and friend...Amazing. I am sorry that I didn't get a change to thank you each individually. Please review and let me know now that you will see the Questionnaire filled out.

* * *

><p>To: loball at hotmail dot com<p>

From: accessoriesoffunbys at gmail dot co

Subject: Questionnaire

This Questionnaire about the Subject is timed. You will have 25 minutes to fill out the questionnaire of 19 questions. Each question will have its own time limit and after that limit has been reached it will proceed to the next question. Topic changes will be highlighted before a new line of questioning begins. At the end you will need to type your full name and select Agree, which will then save and close the questionnaire.

A constant internet connection is needed. Please fill out with as much information as possible. Subject will be contacted within 72 hours.

Hopefully, since you have gone through the specific steps to get this questionnaire, you are prepared to proceed and understand the implications of submitting this application.

Discretion is of the utmost importance and at anytime it seems that there is outside knowledge of arrangement, there will be immediate cancellation of contact and no refund of purchases.

Please click on the word **QUESTIONNAIRE.**

**General Information**

Subject Full Name: William "Bill" Thomas Compton

City and State: New Orleans, LA

Place of work: Ball, Compton and Northman Real Estate

Education: MBA from Tulane University

Family background: Great Uncle passed last year leaving everything to Bill. Only second and third cousin around and not involved in Bill's life at all.

**Subject's Preference**

Favorite Food Type: Bill will always be a steak and potatoes guy but now it just cost more.

Fashion Style: Armani, Gucci and Valentino suits for work or social events. Polos and khakis for comfort but still high end designers.

Sports Preference and Team names: Loves women's tennis for the shorts, skirts and the women like Jelena Jankovic or Victoria Azarenka. He pretends to be interested in football and a fan of the Saints.

Type of Car Driven: Maserati GranTurismo S Automatic Upgrades his car every year

Extra Curricular Activities: Plays golf with potential clients, balls or charity events, anything to make him look good for a potential client.

Friends: There is a close knit group of us. Eric Northman, partner, Pam Ravenscroft, Eric's step-sister, Sophie-Ann and Andre Paul college friends.

**Woman Preference**

Type of Woman: Smart, mature, comfortable with themselves. Not overly flirtatious. Have a sense of humor. Someone who will hang on every word he says like it is the most important thing you will hear all day.

Preferred Look in a Woman(Hair, Eyes, Height, Makeup, Body Shape, Skin Shade): Brunette is preferred but blond is OK. He hates redheads. Light colored eyes are ideal. Athletic or body with some curves. Picky about weight, too much can be a turn off. No skin preference as long as it is clear and radiant.

Dress Type/Style: Feminine, skirts and dresses. No tomboy clothes. Not to much skin except for legs.

Importance of Woman's Education: Believe women should be able to hold their own and not need to depend on a man. (He believes a man should be dependent on a woman, at least that is what our relationship is based on.)

**Sexual Preference**

Favorite location for sex: The shower.

Favorite Sex position: Likes most positions that have him being behind the woman. Most of the time against a wall or surface.

Sexual appetite: Well we only do it out of our own need so maybe once a week if that. Though I do hear him wacking off in the shower a lot in the mornings after working out. Some times he goes three times.

Sexual themes: Loves water, it is the best aphrodisiac for him. Swimming pool, shower, bathtub, hot tub, ocean, etc. water any where anytime.

You have completed this application and now must enter your full name and select agree. Thank you for your time. Once again contact with Subject will be in 72 hours.

Lorena Ball-Compton

* * *

><p>Hmm so I wonder what is going to happen in 72 hours or less. What does Sookie have instore for her new subject Bill?<p>

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Muwah,

JustJayne


	3. Chapter 3

I am so very sorry for the long wait to update this story. I normally write other fanfics and this one has been hard to keep inspired to do. I had so many ideas about what was going to happen in this story but then other ideas of the format of this story that have make it difficult. I have got it down now! It will be more like a drabble than anything else. Short chapters with maybe some long ones thrown in. I hope you are all still with me and will enjoy finally having an update.

* * *

><p>7:00am<p>

Monday-Day 1-Before work

First Contact with Subject BC

My new job has been secured at the real estate agency. I will be Mr. N's executive assistant. This puts me in a great position for meeting BC as he is one of the other partners at the agency. I am hoping to make contact with the subject today. I have a meeting with A (Mr. N's current assistant who is going out on maternity leave) to get to know what Mr. N requires and what she does for him on a daily basis. The anticipation this time is high. It has been almost 6 months since I had a job but the last one went so well I was given a bonus and didn't need to pickup another subject right away. S had shown me several offers but not until Mrs. B's questionnaire did I decide it was time to have some fun and go back to work.

S did his research as usual to make sure I was up to date on all those in the office I would be working with. He also as usual made sure the real me remand hidden. No Facebook, twitter or social networking sites at all. I stay out of the news and pretend to hate to have my picture taken. He keeps me safe which is why I love having him on my team. S also was able to secure a flat for me in Midtown area. Not quite downtown but also not suburbia(not a fan.) I will have to get a car when I get there but that has never been an issue. Most people don't think twice when you pay in cash.

For my appearance I have decided to go brown with green eyes which will been then hidden most of the time by reading glasses. I am slim enough right now I didn't need to make any workout or diet changes. I am glad to get back in to my favorite pencil skirts, blouses and high heels. Men are predictable and the naughty librarian look gets them every time.

I am off to "work." I am so ready for some fun.

SS

* * *

><p>Thank you for sticking with me on this story. Please let me know what you think. I promise there is more.<p>

Muwah,

Just Jayne


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I am updating again today. This is what you can expect the form to be on how I will write my updates. This is still in the idea of a drabble, just the way I see it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I can't wait for Arlene to be out on maternity leave. She has normally been on it and a great assistant but now I have missed two very important meetings and gone to many mornings with out my venti, soy, quad shot, three pump hazelnut latte. It throws my day off more than it would for most normal people. I seriously hope this temp is competent enough and will be able to handle the daily needs to keep me sane and running. I know I should be able to do this on my own but I have been set in my ways for so long change would just mess it up more than it already has with Arlene 7 months pregnant.<p>

I need to finish the list of requirements, and make sure all schedules, files, iphone and ipad are ready for the new temp. The IT guys have already given them to me but my trust only goes so far. They must be perfect so the temp will be well informed and have no excuse for failing.

It's 7:30am, she should be in the building in 30 minutes and it shouldn't take Arlene more than another 30 minutes to give her the tour of the floor and have her at the desk. If she is late she is out. No questions asked, no excuses and no empathy. I need someone I can depend on even if the worst has happened. If I make it to work so can my assistant.

I just finish with the ipad and I here Arlene's voice and another woman's sweet softer voice. I have never heard her voice before so I know it must be the secretary. Arlene is saying something about the computer. I guess it is time to see what this girl is made out of.

I must set proper expectations with our first meeting, I prepare to reprimand Arlene for not coming straight in before showing the temp to the desk. I grab hold of the door nob and make a enough noise so they know I am coming and fling it open. Before I can speak my eyes are being pulled in by the tractor beam of the most perfect heart shaped ass that is wiggling under Arlene's desk. The black of skirt is pulling nice and tight over her curves. This is the temp? There is a slit in the middle of the back but it reveals nothing even as the skirt is straining. Her legs are nicely crossed at the ankles and one of her black red soled high heels is just beginning to slip off her foot. She wiggles out from under a desk and then a loud thunk comes from the under the desk.

"Ouch" She says as she finishes wiggling.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" Arlene says as she leans as much as she can to see under the desk.

"Everything alright out here ladies?" I am glad to still have caught both by surprise.

"Mr. Northman, I am so sorry we didn't come in straight away. I was going to check my computer when I stupidly hit the plug again. Ms. Stackhouse was so kindly taking care of it for me," Arlene says shakily and expecting my wrath for not coming in right away.

Ms. Stackhouse was still making her way up from off the floor and I put out my hand to help her up. She looks up at me at that moment. Her glasses are low on her nose and a few curls have fallen in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Northman. I do apologize for meeting you like this. I didn't expect to be crawling around on the floor my first day." She laughs coyly and places her hand in mine. My hand engulfs hers and it is feels like nothing to help her from the floor. Her hands are so soft. I mean mine are soft to because I refuse to do hard labor but her's are baby bottom soft. I find myself rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

After an awkward moment Ms. Stackhouse changes our hands into a shake and says, "Mr. Northman it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sookie Stackhouse and I will be your executive assistant while Arlene is out."

I let her hand drop away from mine and am already regretting it. I want to pet her more. Find other places on her that are as soft.

"Sir, did you want to meet with Miss Stackhouse now or did you want me to brief her on the routines and then have her come see you when she is done?'

I am still just staring at Sookie. Such a unique name. Speak Northman before you loose all power against this woman. Firmly I finally say, "Yes, Arlene, go over your standard steps with her and then send her in. Ms. Stackhouse it was nice to meet you see you in a little while."

With that I turn, go back in my office and shut the door. I quickly make it across the room to slump in my chair. This is not going to work. What the hell is that woman sending out that I was pulled in like the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star?

* * *

><p>Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed their first meeting. Like I said before this is the format I will be updating with. Sookie's journal type updates and then Eric's point of view after. So each update will be two chapters. Please stick with me on this story and let me know what you think of the story, my format or what ever. Thank you all who have added this story as a Fav and also added me as an Author Fav. I am greatly honored. Thank you to all who have put in their reviews already. I know I am just starting out but you have all been very encouraging.<p>

Muwah,

Just Jayne


	5. Chapter 5

Yay an update. Yes, I am still alive and writing. I wish I had more time to work on this story and my others but alas I am easily distracted. Please enjoy these next to chapters. As always this will be updated two chapters at a time. Thanks to my go to gal MissyDee for being my beta.

* * *

><p>11:30am<br>Luke's Bar and Grill  
>Picking up lunch for the Boss<p>

A has finished showing me my way around my new leashes, I mean devices so that I'll be able to be at Mr. N's beck and call. She said he has only needed her after hours and on her days off a few times in all the time she's worked for him so I'm not to worry that my social/home life will be interrupted often. I've already been trusted with a key to his office which is mainly to make sure I'm there at least a few minutes before him and have his coffee, news and appointments waiting for him. I must also learn the company application on the ipad and iphone. They are specialized for the company and give information on listings, rates and statistics for the area the homes are listed in. This would all be so foreign to me if I hadn't been a real estate agent for a past job. I love S and what he does with a computer, forged documents galore, secure information has been hacked and changed for me so many times it is like I am invisible.

Mr. N's requirements are, shall we say laughable and ridiculous. I'm sure he is going to be very high maintenance but hopefully won't interfere with my other job.

Here are just a few things he will require of me to or not to do:

Don't move or change anything on my desk. I will know.

Keep yourself clean and presentable. No stains, spots, or wrinkles on any clothing.

You must be able to travel when I need you. There can always be a last minute trip.

When picking up lunch it must be from Luke's, Fresh Space, New Thai, and Cafe Orleans.

NEVER have mustard on or in anything, spicy brown, hot, yellow. Well, you get the idea.

Pink is not allowed in the office unless to honor Breast Cancer. No exceptions.

The list goes on but these were my favorites. I didn't get a chance to meet with Mr. N about the list because a lunch meeting came up and I was sent to get the food. I'm hoping BC will be at the lunch so I can finally meet him. I know I am being tested by being the one to go get lunch so guess who will leave mustard in one of the bags. I love messing with people.

* * *

><p>Well, there is just a little of Eric's crazy for you. Let's see how he likes Sookie's little joke.<p>

Muwah,

Just Jayne


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all enjoyed having an update tonight. Here is the second one. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I love having your feedback.

* * *

><p>I hate last minute meetings especially when Bill is heading them. He always requires our special podium with our company logo attached to it, big, shiny and silver. No one else uses it but him. He must always have his ditzy, under-qualified, be fired in three months assistant with him. I have only been able to deal with him for so many years because we have been able to stay successful even after the Katrina disaster. We did loose some money but it was invested into our great city who needed the support.<p>

Looking around the table I see Arlene but Sookie is not with her. I am sad, she doesn't seem to be able to handle a simple request like getting lunch. Hopefully, she will do better with other tasks. I was able to make it through requesting her to get the lunch but even that brief interaction had me wanting more time with her alone behind my closed office door. I have been attracted to my employees before but never this quickly.

Looking up I see her walk by the glass windows holding more food boxes and bags than she should be. She is proving how strong she is. She pushes her glorious ass against the glass door to the meeting room, she bends forward and with her ass pushes the door open. With a half spin she fully enters the room and looks for a place to set the food.

Arlene jumps up quicker than she should at 7 months pregnant, "Here Sookie, place it on this side table, then we can pass it out from there." Arlene grabs the top boxes and sets them down. Sookie lifts up the bags at level to the table.

"Ms. Stackhouse!" She jumps at her name and slowly turns with the bags still on her arms, "What is in the bottom of the bag on your left arm?" I spit out. Damn, I though she would work out but it doesn't look like it.

She slowly sets the other bags down and opens the one still resting on her left arm. "Sir, it looks like utensils, napkins, plates, and condiments. Is there something wrong with any of those items?" Her voice has no fear in it and she looks up at me straight in the eyes. Challenging me. Sure as shit she was challenging me and I could see the bright yellow packet of mustard.

I approach her and in six long strides I stand in front of her. Shoving my hand in the bag I pull out the yellow packet and put it two inches from her nose.

"This is what is wrong, Ms. Stackhouse. I believe you have read through your job requirements and things you are and are not supposed to do. This doesn't look like your reading comprehension is up to par." I am breathing hard. I can smell her tropical fruity perfume. I move just a little closer to her.

"Oh thank you, sir. I had meant to put that in my purse so you wouldn't have to see it. I love mustard because I am allergic to tomatoes and can't stand mayo. Mustard is really my only other option," Sookie looks me straight in the eyes again and slides her fingers over mine and pulls the packet out of my fingers. "Sir, I really do apologize. I can a sure you that will never happen again."

Turning to take my seat I say almost under my breath, "See that it doesn't, Ms. Stackhouse."

Again she says, "Yes, Sir."

I can't tell by her tone if she is being sincere or insubordinate. I want her to be screaming YES, SIR while I have her bent over this meeting table. I truly am in trouble.

Looking up I see her handing Bill his box of food. As Bill takes the box from her be slides his hands over hers before he grabs a hold the box. He says something to her. Ah hell, now she is fucking blushing. She says something back and then he replies. Sookie lets out a giggle. A fucking giggle is Bill's reward for whatever stupid thing he said. I want to smash that height deficient gnome into the window and get her away from him. How could he get her to giggle already. They just meet and dammit she is my assistant.

"Bill, can we please get this meeting going so I can get back to my contract I was working on?" My tone is still laden with anger from finding the mustard.

"Sure, I was just talking to Sookie here, she tells me she is your temporary assistant and I was letting her know if when Arlene comes back she could still have a job here. I am sure we could find something for her to do." Bill looks Sookie up and down lingering to long on her cleavage and I know he is having similar thoughts as I have about this table and her curvy body bending in many ways.

"Yes, Bill, I am sure we can. Meeting now." It is a demand and he may be my partner by he sure as shit knows I am the dominate one here and not to question my demands.

Bill shuffles some papers and moves to the podium. That is right bitch, you better do as I say.

* * *

><p>Ooooh dominate Eric...yummy...I would Yes, Sir him all night. Hope you all can give me some feedback. Sorry my updates take so long.<p>

Muwah,

JustJayne


	7. Chapter 7

So, I have been more inspired to write this story resently. I have been doing more writing on my smartphone which has made it easier too. Hopefully with this combo I will be able to post more often. Well enjoy this add.

End of Day One  
>First Meeting with BC<br>6:30pm

So in our impromptu staff meeting today I was able to introduce myself to BC. He already proved he will be very easy to get in bed. I didn't even have to give him my full cleavage shot and he was already attracted and flirting with me. This may be the shortest job I've ever had.

BC is a man starving for a good fuck. I can read a man in need and BC's hand is not enough for him to cure his blue balls. I could tell he tried out his new assistant but she wasn't enough for him. I am surprised they didn't get caught because Blondie has the IQ of a goldfish. It'll be fun to steal him away from her and get all his attention. I love getting attention from my subjects because it means I am doing my job correctly plus I have my moments of being an attention whore. Success is the only option for me, with how much I get paid there are no questions asked that failure is not an option. I am hoping to get BC to ask me to lunch this week so I can get to know him better. I might be able to give my shy but flirty routine. As long as I get a hand on the knee then the lunch will be a success.

I am having some concerns and weird vibes from Mr. N. He seems harmless enough but there seems to be a desperation and pleading in his eyes. I don't know if it is because he can tell he doesn't have control over me like he does with Arlene or if I am getting under his skin. I don't do side relationships especially when I am on a job or even when I am not. I can't think of any man or woman who would be ok with what I do for a living. Oh well, I will just have to keep Mr. N frustrated while I have my naughty way with BC.

Well, I hope all of you are still enjoying this story. I will be posting Eric's part a little later today.

Muwah,

Just Jayne


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the abnormal delay with adding this chapter. I needed the wonderful MissyDee to beta it for me before I wanted to post it. Sorry if you have reviewed the chapter before this one. I notice there were a couple and I never got the emails I normally do when they come through. I will reply to them now that I know and have this chapter posted.

Fucking mustard. If I could go back in time and kill it's inventor I would. At this point I can only blame the Romans. Damn Romans! However, I couldn't blame them for the five time I had had to relieve myself since I got home. The cold shower I had taken a little after I arrived home only seemed to encourage my dick and I went four times while I was in there. Now I was having to put my sheets in the wash. I can't sleep on cummy sheets especially when I alone have caused the issue. Maybe if Sookie was here I could handle them. There was no way for me to be ok with sleeping on the these sheets. I could just imagine falling asleep and having them stick to me and I wake up with crusty cum on me. I didn't expect to have to jack off again before going to sleep but the need had came over me just like when I was a boy going through puberty.

I shove the sheets into the washer and pull the knob to get the cycle going. I turn around and lean against the machine.

"Fuck!" I huff in frustration.

How was I going to be able to work with Sookie? We didn't even have our meeting about her requirements because of the lunch meeting. I had then had to go meet a client to make sure a house deal was going to continue to go through. I can't do this... whatever it is that has me so fucking turned on because of her. I didn't want to become Bill and sleep with my assistant. I found this to be so unprofessional already wacking off to the thought of Sookie under my desk giving me head while I try to have a meeting.

I leave the laundry room and head to my office. I pace between my desk and the window. I have to get rid of Sookie, that was the only resolution. I can call the temp agency and tell them she isn't going to work out. I don't want to completely bad mouth her so they can't find her another job. I just want her out. I can say she seems over qualified and that I don't want to put so much effort into training her and then have her leave us because she found a better job. Arlene can just stay another day before she goes on leave and train the new temp. Issue resolved.

I feel better about tomorrow. Well, I guess today seeing as it is 1:27 in the morning. I walk down the hall and stop, grab a new set of sheets and head back to my bedroom. As I am stretching the fitted sheet over one of the corners sleep finally seems close by. I yawn wide. About 7 hours and I will be rid of my troubles. I have never been so affected by a woman and I will not have it continue. I lay down on my now made bed. Sleep starts to consume me. I will make a call in the morning and hopefully they will inform Sookie she doesn't need to come in any longer before she can even get into the building today. I am at peace.

Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you think. I enjoy the good and the bad reviews.

Muwah,

JustJayne


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know, I am so sorry for being one of those lame writers who doesn't update all the time. Life has got away from me. I have started a new job that is taking a lot out of me mentally. Overtime, planning a wedding, personal training and trying to still hang out with people is taking all my time. I don't even have time to read like a used to. I won't say I will have time to write more frequently because nothing has changed, I am still very busy. Please forgive me and enjoy the update.

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

After Temp Agency call

7:00am

I just had to laugh that Mr. N thought he could get rid of me so easily. When Claudette from the temp agency called me this morning I figured it would be to check and see how my first day went, not to tell me Mr. N found that the job was too above me and wanted to wish me the best and they would no longer be needing my services. I giggled a little to myself before informing Claudette I would not be leaving my position and that she should get a call from Mr. N soon about feeling bad about trying to fire me and would be keeping me until Arlene came back. She ended our conversation with a, "Go get 'em, Sookie!"

Go get 'em I shall. Today I am prepared to show my strength and I am going to wear my black fitted suit with red high heels. BC prepare to drool and Mr. N prepare to be told, "No, sir." Mr. N will keep me and BC will be having lunch with me today.

Mr. N is in for more than just one surprise when he walks in today. I will let Arlene know she is fine to leave today because I am fully ready to take over for her position and Mr. N will have a surprise meeting waiting for him when he gets in this morning. He better be ready for a fight this morning because I will not be leaving the building before the end of the work day.

A challenge makes it all the more exciting. Prepare to meet your match Mr. N. Today is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Yeah another chapter posted. I apologize again for the delays and cannot promise there won't be more delays but I will complete this story. I won't leave it unfinished.<p>

Muwah,

Just Jayne


	10. Chapter 10

Just like my other postings for this story here is the second one for the evening. Hope you enjoy Eric and Sookie's little meeting.

* * *

><p>"Arlene, what does my day look like today?" I round the corner to her enclosed desk and she is nowhere to be found. Where the hell is she? The computer is locked so she at least for the morning has logged in. I open the door to my office and notice on my desk my coffee and breakfast sitting there waiting for me.<p>

"Well, at least she remembered breakfast this morning."

"Actually, I remembered it." Sookie's voice comes from behind me.

I jump a little in surprise, I hadn't realized I had spoken my thoughts out loud, "Shit, what are you doing here?" I demand.

Sookie smoothly stands up from the couch that is located at the back of my office by the door. She takes a few steps towards me.

"Why Mr. Northman, I am here to be your assistant for the next few month while your normal assistant, Arlene, is out on maternity leave. Did you forget me already?" Sookie stops only a few feet away from me.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you. However, I am surprised to see you here this morning. Didn't you get a call from Claudette about us not needing your services any longer?" I ask and look Sookie straight in the eyes so she has no chance to try and think up a lie.

"Oh, well, yes, I did get a call from her but I let her know there was some confusion on your part. You see, you most certainly do need me. I have already reviewed all the materials Arlene left me and I am fully prepare to take on any and all jobs and services you will need me to undertake. Plus, I let Arlene know I was ready for you and let her go for the rest of the day. She would have been no good to you today with how her feet had swelled up overnight." She stands confidently in her red high heels challenge me back that I don't need her.

Fuck her for messing with my plans. I need an assistant to make sure my day goes smoothly. She has put me in a bind for having let Arlene go on her leave already.

"Sookie, I see you have left me with little to say about you being here today but I will find a replacement for you. You have come in to my company and gave instructions to my employees without my permission. You have no right to be here today except I need you, at least for today." I walk away from her and sit down at my desk. I grab my coffee and take a sip.

"No, Mr. Northman. You have no need to find a replacement." She strongly states.

I nearly spit out my coffee.

She walks to the front of my desk with her hips swinging, "I need this job as much as I know you need me as your assistant. I am a fast learner and I already know what you need from me and it will take little training to give you what you want. I have worked as an assistant before and I am pretty familiar with the real estate business." Sookie picks up her ipad that had been sitting on my desk and sits down in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Now, Mr. Northman you have a meeting at noon with Mr. Chow. He is looking to get updated on when the repairs will be done and once they are done when he can get another tour of the house, to then take possession of it."

Sookie looks up and stares at me. She is right, I do need her.

* * *

><p>There you go. I am making no promises for more soon but I do make the promise I will finish this story. I have it planned it is just finding the time to write it.<p>

Muwah,

Just Jayne


End file.
